creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The House That Death Forgot/@comment-31077845-20170218150641
That was a pretty creepy story, although 2 multi-part issues I have. The first, and the one that's more of an actual issue issue, is she's entirely right about too much not making sense; what the hell is the deal with her dad calling her? It's made to sound really mysterious and ominous, but nothing ever happens with that. It mentions it sounds like he's crying, he just says something really vague about needing her, then the line "goes dead", not even that he hangs up, and it mentions that his voice sounds just like it did when she was a kid. With the voice and all and the dead people I'd assumed he'd wind up being a "guest" of the house. I thought perhaps either the father or the killer guy were trying to lure her out, but even if we disregard the fact that nobody had any workable phones, so many coincidences had to align to land her there nobody could have possibly planned it. I thought ok, maybe the twist will be she's been dead the whole time and thus was always destined to end up at the house, which would've been fairly cliché, but would've made the alignment of coincidences make more sense. However, as far as I can tell, all those coincidences and her father's extremely mysterious and uncharacteristic call are, in fact, just supposed to be coincidences. Oh, and where did the new magazines come from? We never learn that. Also, the protagonist suffers from a moderate case of HSIR (horror story induced retardation), and that always bugs me. So she misses her turn off...and just keeps driving for hours? Even the most clueless of drivers would figure out, ya know, half an hour, an hour past when they were supposed to turn that hey, I clearly missed my turn, and as I have no other way of figuring out how to get where I'm going I should probably turn around rather than aimlessly continuing down this completely unfamiliar road then call AMA (I don't know if that's a thing, or if the author just didn't want to use AAA's name) She otherwise acts a little dumb and clueless in general, but her dumbness coup de grace comes at the end there. So, these people are telling her there is a vicious, otherworldly killer outside and if she's going to try to go she should at least wait until morning. She has seen the guy out there. He pointed a knife at her. Even just that would make it worth waiting until morning and being extremely careful going outside at all, and as a man of science I wouldn't be able to really believe what they were saying at first either, but once the people who should obviously be dead start showing up in this extremely odd old house it should be obvious they aren't screwing with her. Now, if she just saw a mutilated dude wandering down the stairs and had no forewarning and nobody stopped her I could understand being like "HOLY SHIT, ZOMBIES!" and running in the opposite direction, but the very reasonable fellow who's patiently explained all this to her stops her and assures her they're harmless, but that THE GUY SHE'S SEEN NUMEROUS TIMES OUTSIDE BRANDISHING THE FREAKING KNIFE is going to kill her and it's gonna be real unpleasant, but she decides to go running out the door anyways? Where does she think she's gonna go? And for god's sake the scary guy didn't even technically kill her, he just held the knife there and she impaled her face on it herself! He literally didn't even have to move! Even if somehow nothing they were saying was true, there would still be a dude wearing all black with a knife, which would cause even the dumbest of people to at least take a peek before running out the door. Idk, the combination of loose ends and the protagonist's somewhat annoying stupidity makes me unable to give this quite the praise others are. Like I said, it was still alright, and it was still pretty creepy, but still.